Para usted
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [...] Y no, eso que apareció en el rostro de Severus no fue una sonrisa.[...]


**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** WI?. Poca lógica y mis incoherencias junto con probable OoC.

 _Dedicado a Hime-chan Natsumi, te quiero amiga._

* * *

 **Para usted**

 **...**

—Harry —llamó Ron por cuarta vez—. Harry, Snape está mirando para acá.

Eso fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para dejar de ignorar a su amigo, esconder lo que sea que estuviera haciendo bajo su pergamino y agarrar su pluma para posar su mirada muy atentamente hacía el frente. Ah, Snape de verdad estaba mirando hacía su maldita dirección y sus oscuros ojos mostraban cierta ira.

Poca, tomando en cuenta toda la ira que Severus Snape podía albergar contra Harry Potter.

—Señor Potter —allí estaba aquel arrastre de palabras—. Ya que está tan interesado en la clase, díganos, ¿para qué sirve la poción de la que estamos hablando?

Carajo.

—Eh...

Harry ya podía sentir el _"¡Harry!"_ de Hermione seguido de un jodidamente largo sermón sobre poner atención en clase, la Casa y los puntos. Sí, bien, Harry ya había perdido unos cuantos pero todo era culpa de Snape.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor —culpa de Snape, en absoluto—. Habrán sus libros, capítulo quince.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Harry ya tenía el libro abierto en la hoja correspondiente mientras lo usaba de escudo para librarse de la penetrante mirada de su profesor de pociones. Si ignoró por completo las quejas de Ron en cuanto sacó de debajo de su pergamino lo que escondió momentos antes, fue por el simple hecho de tener toda su atención en el pedazo de papel plegado de diferentes maneras que tenía entre sus manos.

Hacer origami era más difícil que vencer al jodido Voldemort.

Mataría a Fred por hacerlo ver tan fácil de hacer.

Frustrado, Harry suspiró, deshizo lo que había armado hasta el momento y sacó otro pedazo de papel de entre las paginas de su libro, empezando de nuevo a plegar por aquí por allá, sonriendo encantado al ver que ahora sí, la maldita hoja tomaba la forma que debía. Cómo Harry logró librarse de perder más puntos para satisfacer a Snape, era de esos milagros anuales que pasaban una vez cada ocho siglos - dígase, que Neville sufriera - y por ello, para cuando la clase terminó Harry también había terminado con su obsequio.

Un tulipán de papel.

Con una excusa tonta, los ojos entrecerrados de Hermione y la intriga de Ron, Harry volvió al aula en cuanto notó que estaba desierta y solo el profesor Snape se encontraba allí, sentando en su escritorio con un montón de pergaminos en el escritorio y una pluma en mano. Tentando su suerte, Harry caminó con toda la sutileza posible, encontrándose con la ceja alzada de Severus y una mirada en la cual pudo percibir cierta curiosidad en cuanto se encontró detrás del escritorio, demasiado cerca de Severus y con el tulipán de papel dejado delicadamente sobre los pergaminos.

Harry se había tomado el trabajo de hechizar el tulipán.

Con una sonrisa triunfante y muchos puntos a punto de perder, Harry besó sorpresivamente a su profesor, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de tener sus labios contra los suyos. Un contacto que lastimosamente, no duró demasiado.

—Solo un año más, Severus —murmuró antes de irse.

Una cosa era perder puntos, otra muy diferente es que Severus quisiera hechizarlo por besarlo descuidadamente.

Cuando Severus salió de su momentáneo estado de estupor, luego de que Harry se marchara tan rápido como apareció, agarró la flor de papel por su tallo y observó atentamente cómo el color de los pétalos iban cambiando de rosa a morado, luego se volvían abigarrados, para cambiar a blancos y finalmente volverse de un rojo intenso.

Entonces, el tulipán se volvió una flor de verdad.

Y no, eso que apareció en el rostro de Severus no fue una sonrisa.

Cuando Snape volvió a fijar su oscura mirada sobre su escritorio, encontró una pequeña nota, garabateada con una letra desprolija que conocía demasiado bien. Bien, se dijo, si ya de por sí era difícil ganarle al maldito elegido, ¿cómo diablos lo haría si el muy idiota era su alma gemela?

¿Y por qué carajos su corazón latía tan rápido por detalles tan insignificantes?

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Severus._

 _Te amo._

Ah, jodido Harry Potter. Siempre llamando su atención.

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hey! ¿Cómo van? Acá estoy yo con mi primer Snarry (no, casi no me morí en el intento, milagrosamente) y la verdad, tomando en cuenta lo que esperaba que saliera, esto de aquí me encanta. Estoy contenta. Y probablemente haya secuela._

 _Comentarios, críticas y lo que sea que me tiren mientras sea de buenas maneras, todo genial. ¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
